Dont Leave Me
by KneelingAngel
Summary: Ester Yaeger, Eren's older sister, went missing during the fall of the first wall. Even and Mikasa both thought she was dead, crushed under the house with their mother. This is her story of how she survived, found her brother and adoptive sister again, how she joined the Survey Corps and how she suddenly gets involved with the titans. (Best summary I can come up with so far.) OCx?
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Ester sneaked to the empty field, making sure no one followed after her. Just a few days ago, the 14-year-old had found something, something she actually shouldn't even be around. Her parents would not be happy to say the least. Ester removed the giant rock by the tree and dug a hole before pulling out a crate. Opening it, there was an old 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gear, dull swords, an almost empty gas flask and part of the harness. She smiled at it.

If only people- her parents- knew her deepest desire… They would freak out. She wanted to join the military. She didn't care where. The survey corps or military police, anything, she would be happy. She wanted to learn hos to fly, to know what it was like to be free. She mentioned something like that only briefly once, but her parents told her not to be stupid and irresponsible. First of all, a woman's place was in the house, she had to find a man at some point and start a family, blah blah blah.. Of course she also had to look after her little brother Eren. He had been a handful since he had been born, but now at the age of 8, he was a real trouble maker. Ester loved him though, just as curious and adventurous as she was. Maybe it was something that ran in the family, her parents just suppressed it perhaps.

Looking around, she was all alone, a perfect moment to at least put everything on. The straps and belts were quite complicated to get on, but she eventually managed with some struggling. Only hald the harness was there. Only her legs, hips and belt were there, but it did look pretty cool. It did seem a size to big, but maybe one day she would grow into it. "Pew pew!" She beamed and pretended to fly around, climbing in the tree and jumping off of it. She played around for maybe an hour before she took everything off and hid it again. She didn't want to get caught and have it confiscated. Her secret treasure.

Ester had no clue that years later, her secret treasure would save her life.

 _This was the prologue, chapter 1 is being created as we speak.  
I just want to know if people are curious for this story or no, otherwise I would have to come up with something totally different.  
Anyways, I was curious and figured I should let the readers decide this from the start: Levi or Erwin? I'm leaning more towards Erwin right now, he's such a cool character and I dont see many fanfictions with him so I wanted to give it a try unless the fans prefer something different ;)  
Write a review and tell me who you prefer the main character, Ester Yaeger to be paired with._

 _XxX KneelingAngel_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the year 845, just another regular day. Ester had been asked by her father to drop off some medication while her brother, Eren, and adopted-sister, Mikasa, were out collecting wood. Their father had to leave some time today and didn't have time to drop off medicine and since she was 16 now, almost 17, she had a duty to help her parents.

"Thank you, Ester. I will be sure to give this to my wife." Old man Bob Phillis said.

"Please do, father said one spoon in the morning and one in the evening for bed, if her health doesn't get better she should get in contact with him." Ester smiled and shook hands with the old man before leaving. It was then that the bell sounded, the sound of the survey corps returning. The Wings of Freedom. Smiling brightly, Ester picked up her green skirt and ran to the ran road. She wanted to see them- to see the people who were part of her childhood dream. She stumbled over the stone road and ran through the small alleys that made up their town, but suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. The atmosphere was heavy and sad, filled with death.

Ester watched how a mere few returned from battle, most of them wounded and bloody. She could only watched in silent as she could only imagine the horror these men and women had gone through. No one spoke, it was deadly silent as the soldiers walked away. They all knew it was dangerous, yet these men and women had enough guts to go out there and try to help humanity- To find out how these titans and all worked.

Maybe one day, some day, these walls wouldn't even be necessary anymore… "Yeah right." Ester whispered to herself. It was such a stupid thought. There was no way they could ever defeat the titans. All they could do was take territory and build walls if they were lucky. Ester looked at the giant wall. Caged like an animal, they all were.

Ester snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her brother call out Mikasa's name. Curious she walked over to them and smiled at the two of them picking up the fire wood that Eren had spilled. "Dropped the fire wood again?" Ester chuckled and picked up a few sticks before strapping them to Erin's back again.

Eren glared at her, which caused the older sister to chuckle. Eren could always look so serious! "It was Mikasa's fault."

"Sure it was." Ester chuckled. "Looked like you two collected quite some." She said as they headed up the road to reach their home, walking in between her adopted sister and little brother.

They chatted a little before they eventually reached back home. Mikasa and Eren put the firewood away while Ester helped her mom finish up dinner and set the table. Their house wasn't anything special. They didn't have much. Enough chairs to fit everyone and a table. A small wooden kitchen that matched the floor and walls. There was a basement, a big area that shared the kitchen, eating area and living room, two bedrooms and a tiny bathroom. The parents had the master bedroom while Mikasa and Ester shared the smaller room. Eren had a make shift bed in the living area. Eren and Ester's dad spend his time in the basement, no one else knew what he did there. It was a secret to all of them.

XxX

"Do you remembered Alexander Kurig?" Carla asked.

Ester looked up at her mother, raising a curious brow before frowning, they were not having this talk again. "Mom, stop trying to hook me up with everyone. I'm not interested in the blacksmith's son."

Carla huffed. "You're not interested in anyone around here. You're almost seventeen, you're getting close to the age where people start courting and eventually marrying to start a family. I would like some grandkids before I die."

"Carla…" Grisha said and smiled at his wife. "You're not old, you will have plenty of time to see her have kids." He smiled and winked at his daughter.

Ester smiled at her dad, silently thanking him. "See, mom, you have nothing to worry about. I promise I'll find someone someday." She said and kissed her mother's cheek before she grabbed the dishes to go do them in the sink.

Karla followed and pushed a strand of her daughter's dark brown hair behind her ear. She looked so much like her, though sometimes she acted just as stubborn as her brother. She had no idea where her children got it from. "I just worry about you, that's all." She spoke.

"I know, mom, but there is really nothing to worry about. I swear." Ester promised her and started doing the dishes with her mom.

"Are you going somewhere, dad?" Eren asked his father as he finished up his plate. "Is it for work?"

"Yes." Grisha nodded at his son. "I'm going inland to see patients. Probably just for two of three days."

Eren humming in acceptance and finished his plate. It was nothing unusual for their dad to do. He was a doctor after all, which not many were. It was a rare profession these days. It was mostly about making as much food and selling as much food as possible. The rest was basically irrelevant.

"Eren said he wanted to join the Survey Corps." Mikasa suddnely spoke out of nowhere. Ester froze doing the dishes with wide eyes as their mother turned around in horror.

"M-Mikasa, I told you not to tell them!" Eren yelled at her, but Karla was already running over to the boy.

"Eren!" She shouted. "What are you thinking? Do you know how many people have died outside the walls?!"

"I do!"

"In that case…"

Karla was cut off by her husband who spoke their son's name. "Why do you want to go outside?" Grisha asked calmly. Ester was surprised by how calm he was. The moment she would mention anything about the outside, her mother and father would respond harshly. Why was he so calm with Eren? She had the same dream as her little brother, but she supposed he would also be able to carry out their dream for the both of them. She didn't have much choice as a young women in the world of the poor.

"I want to know what it's like out there." Eren said. "I don't want to spend my life inside the walls not knowing anything! Also, if no one carries out their work, all the casualties until now will have been in vain!"

Ester was impressed honestly. Eren was only 10 years old, but he knew exactly what he wanted. She couldn't help but to smile a little, she was a proud sister.

"I see." Grisha said befre getting up. "The ship is waiting. I'll be going now."

"Wait a moment, darling." Karla said and followed after him. "You need to talk to Eren!"

"Karla, human curiosity is not something you can restrain with a lecture."

Ester looked down and continued the dishes. Curiosity could not be restrained huh? They sure knew how to restrain her's with a lecture and responsibility. If only she was more hard headed like her little brother, maybe she would've joined the Survey Corps...

"Eren, when I get back I'll show you what I've kept secret in the basement all this time.." Grisha said and held out the key before walking out the door.

Eren excitingly followed and they all headed out to wave their father goodbye. Ester didn't know how to feel about all of this. She had to admit that she was a little jealous. Why wasn't she allowed to know? She was older!

"I wont let you." Karla said to Eren once her husband was out of sight. "Join the Survey Corps? Don't be stupid."

"Huh? Stupid?!" Eren defended while his sister just bit her lip. "I think people who're fine being cattle are way more stupid!" He shouted before running off.

Ester sighed and stepped back into the house to go back to doing the dishes. Not soon after, Karla returned with a sigh. "It's going to be fine, mom. It's a childish dream. Don't worry so much about him."

"He always gets himself into trouble!" Karla said as she dried the dishes. It was clear she was displeased and worried about Eren. "Going outside is dangerous! Where does he get those ideas?"

Ester decided to stay quiet. She didn't know where Eren got it from, but that didn't matter. Eren was stubborn and a bit of a hothead sometimes. Ester wasn't going to complain. She wished she was more like her brother. All she did was listen and try to keep the peace between everyone, mostly between Eren and their mother. What else was she supposed to do? It wasn't her place to get involved with this. All she could do was support Eren and his choices. She would never hate him or despise him because he went to do what he thought was right.

XxX

Ester and her mother were just sitting inside. Ester fixing clothes while her mother knitted a scarf for the winter that was coming. It was then that the earth suddenly shook heavily, making them both almost fall to the floor. "What is going on?" Karla wondered and stood up to look outside.

It was then that the house was suddenly crushed by a giant boulder. Ester managed to just jump away from being crushed by the hard rock, but the roof gave in and collapsed on her. Karla had almost managed to run outside, but her legs were crushed underneath the roof as some of her torso made it out.

"Mom!" Eren shouted. "Ester!" Mikasa and him ran up to the house and tried to lift the roof off as titans entered the area. "Hurry Mikasa!"

"Titans are inside, aren't they?" Karla asked. "Eren, take Mikasa and run! Now!" She ordered her son.

"I want to run!" Eren said as his fingers dug into the heavy wood that he was trying to lift from his mother. "So let's hurry and get out of here together!"

"My legs were crushed by the rubble." Karla said. "Even if I get out, I cant run. I don't even know how your sister is.. You understand, don't you?"

"Then we'll find Ester and I'll carry you!" Eren shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Why do you never listen to me?!" Karla shouted. "At least this one last time! Mikasa, please!"

"No.." Mikasa whimpered.

XxX

Ester was somewhere crushed with heavy wood and the roof on top of her. She could barely breathe. She had tears in her eyes as she tried to speak or yell out, but her voice was gone just like the breath in her lungs. All she could do was struggle and cry. She didn't even know what was going on out there. What had happened?! Titans? Had she heard something about titans?

Ester looked up when her mother suddenly shouted Eren and Mikasa's names. Had something happened to them as well?

The ground suddenly shook again and a giant hand pushed some the rubble away, making light for Ester. But what she saw made her gasp. A giant titan had her mother in the air, before it snapped her back and lifted it to it's mouth. "NO!" She shouted with everything she had before she watched in horror from below as her mother was bitten in half and swallowed completely.

Blood splattered everywhere, Ester couldn't move when some of her own mother's blood spilled over her. The titan however didn't seem to notice her and started walking off.

Everything was just too much for the moment, her mother dead, Eren and Mikasa nowhere to be seen from where she was still stuck under a wooden beam. With a damaged hand, Ester covered her mouth and just started sobbing softly.

Was this it?

N/A

Hope you guys liked the prologue and the intro. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. SnK season 2 motivated me to finally start posting this story which I had been wanting to do for a long while. Still don't know if I want the OC to pair up with Levi or Erwin, but I suppose that we figure it out as we go.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(Based off Episode 08)**

"They're lowering the gate already!" Someone shouted as a group of soldiers ran to the wall.

Ester was almost unconscious, she was going to die if she didn't get this beam off of herself. She couldn't breathe. She heard the group of men run by her, not even noticing her.

"Please, help." She whispered. "Help me!" She spoke a little louder. She had thought they hadn't heard her, but one of the men did.

"There is still a civilian." He called and turned around.

"Are you crazy?! The titans!"

"You just want to let her die?!"

Ester couldn't hold herself anymore and gasped. This was it, she was going to die. Though suddenly the heavy weight of the wooden beam was lifted off of her, making room for her lungs to be filled with air. She was scooped up by one of the soldiers. "You're going to be okay. We'll get you to a medic." The nameless man said with a small smile. They all looked like crap. Scared and injured. Of course not as much as Ester, but they still had cuts and bruises with some of their clothes dirty and torn slightly.

Their suddenly was another rumble heading their way and they all looked behind them. A titan, covered in what looked like harden muscles, ran towards them. It didn't seem to be paying attention to them though and ran straight for the gate. They could only watch in horror as the titan ran through it.

Five men quickly sped off to the gate to check on the people, as the one holding Ester moved her up the wall. "Let's get you somewhere safe, the other's will take care of the titans." He said and Ester could only nod before passing out in his arms.

 **XXX**

It had been five years, five long years since the fall of Wall Maria. It was still all so clear in her head. The blood, the bodies, the titans… Her mom… Ester swallowed hard as she walked through the city of Trost. She lost everyone. She didn't know what happened to Eren and Mikasa but she could only expect the worst. They were dead.

After she got saved, the man who had carried her to safety, Nelson Grey, had helped her find a spot in society again. He was her best friend, but sadly he got sick and passed away a year ago. He had asked her to take his 3DMG back to the Garrison headquarters, but she couldn't. It was all she had left of him... She cared about him more than just a friend, but she had known he had come to see her as a little sister. It didn't matter anymore though. Maybe when she was ready to let go she would bring his things back, right now they were hidden in her small room in the Trost district. It just seemed sad to throw memories away, after all, he had been teaching her how to use the 3D maneuver gear, though it was more for fun and not to defeat titans.

Ester had a tiny studio like apartment above a bar. It was one large room, but it had a small kitchen, a small bathroom with a shower and a toilet, one bed and a dresser for her clothes. She couldn't add anything else, there was no space for it.

When she had gotten saved from the Shiganshina District, she had her right leg broken in two places, most of her ribs had been broken as well as her left arm. She had a concussion and suffered from blood loss, but praise The Creator for doctors. Nelson had known a great doctor who owed him a favor, so she had gotten patched up for minimal costs.

Ester took a deep breath as she headed down the market, she would rather not think of the past. She had to keep focusing on the future. Life wasn't so bad at the moment. Sure she didn't live very spacious and didn't make much as someone who worked at the pub, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey Ester."

Ester turned around hearing her name called and smiled seeing one of Nelson's best friends, Sven Ilani, who had also been there on the day of the fall. "Hey Sven." Ester smiled. "How are you doing, being busy?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, you know us." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He was about 6 feet tall, wearing his Garrison uniform and his long hair in a ponytail. "So what are you up to on this fine day?"

"Just off to the market." She shrugged. "Have to keep myself busy on my day off, you know."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Sven said. "Anyways, I just wanted to say hi, let me know if you need any help alright? We should get something to drink together once." He smiled and waved.

"Sure." Ester responded. "Keep up the good work." She smiled and waved as well before continuing to do what she had planned for the day.

 **XXX**

Ester had just finished up shopping when she turned to look at the entrance of the wall. She wondered why the titans had broken down the wall in the beginning. Nothing had happened for a hundred years before they broke down Wall Maria. It had been five years since then, did they have to wait another hundred years before the next wall would fall?

Ester sighed softly, she hoped it would never happen again...

A rumble suddenly shook the earth again and Ester fell to the ground, her eyes wide. She knew this... With wide eyes she watched the familiar titan appear at the beginning of the wall. She was at a good distance but she could still see him peaking up above the wall. The wall shook when the titan kicked the entrance and boulders started flying again, crushing houses and people, before the Colossal Titan swept his hand across the wall, probably taking down the weapons that were on there.

The warning bell rang and people started running, including herself. She had quite the run to the other exit at Wall Rose, but she feared that with the Colossal Titan right there that it wouldn't take long for the Armored Titan to arrive, if that happened than they were fucked.

Ester watched how the soldiers flew over the front of the Trostentrance. She watched some of her friends who she had gotten to know through Nelson fly off into the distance to take care of titans. It caused her to slowly stop and watch them.

People kept running past her as she just stood there, watching as men flew off. She tilted her head as her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening again, but this time... This time she wasn't trapped under a house. Her legs worked, her ribs weren't broken, she was still in one piece... She frowned at herself. She knew how to use the gear, she knew how to kill titans, Nelson and the guys had taught her even if it was more meant for fun.

If she tried to help she would probably die, but... It wasn't like she had anything to live for. Of course she loved her life, but she lived like cattle. That was something she had never wanted to do. Picking up her red skirt, Ester ran towards her apartment above the pub which was right above the pub down the road.

"I'm fucking insane." She whispered to herself and ran as fast as she could.

Once in her room, Ester immediately started stripping from her dress and pulled on the first shirt and pants which she could find. Brown leather pants and her white working blouse which was covered in stains from working last night. She had been to clean it.

She quickly grabbed the brown crate she had under her bed and opened it as she immediately started pulling on the gear.

Through her window she could watch titans getting closer, eating people or getting slashed in the neck and killed. She had to hurry. If she wasn't done in time she would get eaten as well.

Panting and sweating already, Ester managed to get the hundred different belt on. Quickly attaching her weapons she checked the two gas bottles that were in the crate as well. "Three quarters, it will have to do." She panted and gasped when sunlight suddenly stopped coming through the window. A giant titan was looking at her with a big smile.

Ester was frozen in fear for a second but she managed to get herself back together as it stuck it's hand in. No way she was going to die here. Running, she put the gas bottles in place- leaving Nelson's Garrison jacket inside. She didn't have time for that. She ran out the back door of the pub and took off, trying to get herself into a spot that was high enough. It had been a while since she had used the gear, she had to get used to it again.

Ester stumbled as she landed and slid off the slippery roof as it rained, but managed to catch on to the edge before she fell and managed to pull herself up before a titan could reach for her.

Her heart was beating like crazy. "Okay." She panted to herself. "Either I'm gonna do this or die... I can do this." She said. "Yes, I can do this! For Eren, Mikasa, Mom and Dad. I have to avenge them just like I know they would do for me!" Ester gritted her teeth and glared a little bit like she shared with her little brother when he got excited or fierce.

Ester jumped off the roof and swung herself between the buildings. "Aaaaargh!" With a yell she got her blades out and sliced the nape of a titan's neck. Hanging on the side of a building with her feet against the wall, she couldn't help but to smirk. That had felt great! "Cant believe I ever let mom and dad talk me out of becoming a soldier."

Swinging and slashing, Ester tried to take down as many titans as she could, starting with the smaller ones. Practice made perfect. The smaller ones were easier to kill, their skin thinner than that one a 15 feet class titan. She worked her way up and remembered the technique she had learned from Nelson and the guys. If only they were still safe.

Catching her breath on the roof, Ester realized how badly out of shape she was. She looked up at the sky as it started raining. It hadn't rained a lot but enough to make everything slippery. She hadn't had time to pull on shoes with the titan trying to grab her.

Suddenly there was a loud roar filling the sky causing Ester to look up. She frowned at the sight. A titan killing another titan? Was that even possible? She thought titans only ate humans, not each other. Weird.

She saw a small group of soldiers jump on a roof nearby the two titans that were fighting. She couldn't see who they were. "I guess it's safer in a group than alone though." She said to herself and checked her gas bottles, she probably had enough to still last a little while.

Swinging over to the group, her eyes started getting wider and wider as she got closer and closer. Could it be? No. They- They died! They died five years ago! It couldn't be them!

Sure enough, as she landed on the same roof top, three heads turned towards her, two faces which she knew. They were different than she remembered but still the same. They had matured... A lot! Their faces and bodies gotten more shape, losing some of the childishness. They were no longer the 10 year old brats she remembered.

"Ester?"

Ester teared up hearing Armin's voice and ran up to the small group before hugging her adoptive little sister and her little brother's best friend. "Oh my God." She cried and sobbed as the three of them hugged. Armin and Mikasa were just in shock. They didn't expect to ever see Ester again. She had been crushed by the house during the fall of Wall Maria.

"Umm... Something I'm missing?" Connie asked.

Ester looked up and pulled back a little, wiping her face. It hit Connie like a ton of bricks. Had Eren transformed into a girl- a woman?! A very beautiful woman! No that couldn't be true!

Armin and Mikasa had snapped out of their shock and jumped in happiness, Mikasa showing so much emotion that was very unusual for Connie.

"I cant believe you're alive!" Armin breamed.

"Y-You were crushed by the house. We saw the house. How did you survive?!" Mikasa asked the older girl who was like a big sister to her.

Ester couldn't help but to smirk. "Take more than a crumbling house to take me down." She chuckled and happily swing her arms around the two. Never had she felt such a joy, tears of happiness ran down her face again.

"Umm..."

"Oh, Sorry." Ester said and wiped her tears again when the bald kid spoke up. "Ester Yaeger, pleased to meet you." She smiled and held out her hand.

"Eren's sister?!"

"Well, yes, that's me- Wait a minute! You know my little brother? He's still alive?!"

Armin looked down and bit his lip. "No.." He whispered. "A titan got him." He said and swallowed hard.

Sadly, this didn't hurt Ester as much. She had already believed them to have been dead, she had already grieved them. She just let out a sad sigh and nodded slowly. "Maybe we should get out of here before we get swamped and die as well." She said, changing the subject

"Sounds like a plan, and NO Armin, we're not leaving you." Mikasa said sternly. It didn't take much for Ester to guess what was going on, Armin didn't have anymore gas. "We'll figure something out!"

"I still have some, I can carry you." Ester suggested. "I don't know it's enough but it's probably better than what you have." She said. "We can make it if it's not too far."

"Okay, let's go!" Mikasa called and started running towards the edge of the roof with Connie.

"Come on, Armin. We can do it!" "Ester said and grabbed Armin's sleeve as she ran after the other, pulling him along. She didn't know where she was going but it would probably be better than on a roof top. She was about to jump with the others when Armin suddenly pulled his arm back. "Wait." He said with a frown. "I have a plan!"

That of course caused everyone to turn around.

"You guys will have to execute it, so you decide. I know it's crazy, but could we use that titan?"

"Yeah, that does sound crazy." Ester huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just hear me out." Armin said. "That titan attacks other titans. It's not interested in us. Maybe we could lead it to the supply area somehow." He spoke and pointed at the large building that was surrounded by titans. Titans were climbing and trying to break into the building, trying to reach for humans that were supposed to become their dinner. "If it defeats the other titans, everyone might be saved."

"Lead it?!" Connie asked. "How would we do that?"

"I think it's fighting instinctively." Armin continued. "The three of you will defeat the titans near it. That should make it move to find more. It should head to HQ."

"We cant do something that dangerous on a hunch!"

"But if it works we might be able to destroy all the titans around HQ!" Armin snapped back which caused Connie to shut up.

"It's worth a try." Mikasa spoke and Ester nodded in agreement. "Better to try something than to simply wait for death. Let's go with Armin's plan."

"If we fail, they'll laugh at us."

"But if we succeed, we win." Ester said. "I've never seen Armin fail in all those years that I've known him." She nodded. She might not be very good with the blades, but she was good enough that she could fight. They could do this… Even if it was suicidal. "Let's go!" She said and ran back across the roof, ready to swing Armin onto her back. Hopefully they all had enough gas to survive.

 _N/A:_

 _YAY, managed to get another chapter out. Sorry updates aren't very fast, but I'm working seven days a week, so I have to find time in between to write. Hopefully y'all liked the reunion. I really wanted to get them back together as a family. Hopefully it wasn't too rushed for everyone.  
_ _Please follow and review. I would love to hear wheat everyone has to say :)  
_ _Still let me know who you want Ester to pair up with. I'll also make a Poll, but so far: Levi-0, Erwin-1  
_ _I edited this super fast so if there are any mistakes I might edit them out later.  
_ _Hopefully I'll have a chapter up again soon!_

 _ **XXX KneelingAngel**_


End file.
